Word of Mouth
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Jazz discovers an old article about a mech who can only ever overload when a certain word has been said during interfacing. He sets out to find this elusive mech and to see if it's true. CRACK Fic, characters maybe OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Written for a kink request from tfanon meme. The plot bunnies ran away with me and it ended up being longer than I had anticipated. I had fun writing it and due to a good reception on Live Journal I wanted to share. _

Hope you like it.

//internal comm.//  
'thoughts'  
"speech"

Jazz hated monitor duty. It had to be the most tedious part of his job. He uncrossed his feet and shifted slightly in his chair before crossing them again and leaning back as far as the chair would allow. He thumbed through his datapad absently humming to himself. He was thankful however for the peace monitor duty provided, he could be himself here. Not constantly smiling, pleasant, friendly and on show. Sometimes the actor just needed a little respite. Also it was a chance to indulge in his guilty pleasure. Reading old Cybertronian articles from his favourite science fiction and paranormal phenomenon magazine; 'Strange but True.' He enjoyed learning about the unsolved mysteries, the strange tales and the downright weird, not for the chuckle factor involved, although that was always enjoyable but for the fact that as special ops Jazz knew that a lot of seemingly ridiculous stories had their foundations in truth. He had obtained quite a few sources from them in his time; it was very difficult to find a story that surprised him.

_'Word of Mouth.' __'Urban Legend tells us that there is a particular mech who can't overload. That is unless their partner speaks a certain word. This mech has been a mystery to us for many Stellar Cycles despite rumors that float our way. That is until now. We can say for certain that the mech in question lives right here in the city of Iacon. He hasn't always lived here mind you so we tracked him down to confirm whether he would shed any light on the situation. __Reporter: We hear you have a certain glitch in your programming that only allows you to overload during interface when a certain word is spoken. Is this true? __Interviewee: Where are you obtaining your information? __Reporter: A reliable source and certain medical records, can you confirm it? __Interviewee: I do not know where you are getting your information nor do I care but you are crossing the line of reasonable questioning with such a personal inquiry. __Reporter: Giving the readers what they want, can you tell us the word then? __Interviewee: My interfacing habits are of no concern to you and are certainly not privy to the public. This interview is over. __Reporter: At least tell us your name! __Interviewee: If you insist upon this line of questioning I will be forced to take further action, this is a severe breach of my privacy. Which if I am not mistaken I am still entitled to. __The following was transcribed from an actual conversation with our reporter. The mech refused to comment any further, we can only conclude from his reluctance to answer our questions that the mech in question is living proof that truth truly is stranger than fiction.' __  
_  
Ok now that he found surprising. Jazz was intrigued, a mech who could overload at the sound of a word. Oh the fun he could have with that. If only he knew who the illustrious mech was and better still the specific magic word.

"Reading while on duty is not conducive to your work Jazz."

Jazz lurched, startled and sent his unbalanced chair flying backwards him with it. Landing with a grunt on his back, legs hanging over his toppled chair Jazz gazed up at the mech standing over him. "Primus Prowl earning yer namesake today aren't ya?"

Prowl inclined his head a little and offered his hand. Heaving Jazz to his feet he held out his hand once more. "The datapad please Jazz."

"Awww Prowl man come on, there's nothin' going on out there."

"That's not the point as you are well aware. If I make exceptions for you then I have to make them for everyone and that would be chaos."

Jazz grinned. "Yeah but you know you like making exceptions for me Prowler." His visor glinted mischievously as he tilted his head coyly, his voice low, playful.

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at him and resisted the tug of amusement pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Data pad Jazz."

Jazz pouted and slapped the pad into Prowl's palm, the black and white mech scanned over the page and his brow raised in surprise. "Umm interesting reading material."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh if ya wan'" Jazz shrugged with a roll of his optics, used to the teasing he received for his reading tastes.

Prowl made to leave without another word.

"Hey when can I get it back?"

Prowl glanced over the edge of his door wing half turning in the door. This time he allowed the sly tiny smile flash over his lips. "When you have finished your shift." The door swished closed behind him.

"Fragger." Jazz grumbled half heartedly. He didn't mind so much, it was almost fun to see how much Prowl would let him get away with or catch him doing, as far as Jazz was concerned he was keeping the sharp minded tactician on his toes and it gave him a reason to spend more time in the stoic mech's presence when he finally had been caught. That last thought had Jazz smiling again, his devious mind already cooking up ways to get Prowl back for ruining his 'me time'. First things first however, he had a little investigation into a mysterious mech to carry out.

Pulling out another datapad from his subspace after this time locking the door Jazz began his searching. It was just too delicious a thought to resist.

****

Jazz's curiosity always ran on overdrive when he found something that challenged him or in this case was a complete mystery. His shift over he headed back to his quarters. Where would he start looking? He unlocked his door and headed inside. His visor brightened, catching sight of the datapad Prowl had confiscated lying on his berth. Jazz smirked, despite what front Prowl put up, he did make exceptions for him, subtle though they were Jazz noticed, he wasn't special ops for nothing. He skimmed over the article. 'Medical records.' He hummed to himself, immediately contemplating ways of accessing Ratchet's files without getting brained by a wrench or thrown in the brig for breaking numerous regulations regarding individual privacy.

Tomorrow he had an earlier shift which would give him ample time to prepare his for his little break in. He fell quickly into recharge. The next morning Jazz had to be up early for patrol and morning briefing, his mind was filled with who the mech could possibly be and he found himself looking at all of his friends and fellow Autobots with a suspicious optic. He was distracted enough to prompt even Ironhide into asking him what was wrong.

"Aw it's nothin' big guy. Just thinkin' ya know stuff." He flashed Ironhide his signature smile before their morning briefing began.

"Since when did you think?" Ironhide smirked hissing in hushed tones while Prowl gave out the duty roster for the delay.

"Hey I resent that." Jazz lightly punched the large red mech's arm.

"Is there a problem?"

Both Ironhide and Jazz's helms snapped up from their whispered conversation to the cool glare of the SIC.

"Ah no Prowler, I mean Prowl Sir... we're good." Jazz ducked his head quickly fighting the burning heat flushing his face plates. He felt Ironhide's low inconspicuous rumbles of amusement.

//Yeah ya laugh now wait 'til I get ya in the trainin' ring.//

//Bring it youngling.// Ironhide chuckled down the comm. his face maintaining its somber outlook as Prowl summed up the meeting. //Better run kid looks like Prowl's gonna hand ya your aft on a plate.//

Jazz looked through his visor keeping his head still. Prowl looked tense and his piercing glare would have chilled his spark, well it would if Jazz didn't thoroughly enjoy the attention from the SIC.

//Shouldn't a' giggled to yourself he heard ya and from what I hear off Ratchet the glitch has been pretty pissy lately.//

Jazz frowned. //Ratchet? Why what does he know?//

He saw Ironhide visibly shrug. //Apparently word is that Prowl occasionally suffers a sensory short out, too much work not enough self maintenance, he crashed last night. Ratch' wouldn't say more ya know patient confidentiality n' all.//

//Right.// It was Jazz's turn to frown as much as he enjoyed poking Prowl for a reaction he couldn't help but worry about the mech's personal habits. Often found working until the early hours without recharge or energon. Especially when the 'cons were acting up or the twins were being particularly rambunctious. He decided there and then that he was going to get Prowl to relax, right after he had fulfilled his other nagging curiosity.

The meeting was dismissed; Jazz was almost out the door when that smooth voice called him back. Ironhide smirked at him as he left. "Nice knowin' ya kid."

Jazz faced the stern SIC and gave him his customary grin. "What's up Prowl?"

"It is prudent for senior officers to actually listen during briefings."

"Yeah me and 'Hide were discussing trainin' and..." Jazz stopped when Prowl lifted his hand dismissively. His brow furrowed at how distracted Prowl currently seemed.

"I am not particularly interested in excuses Jazz. Just when Prime is absent I expect you to set an example."

"Won't happen again." Jazz flashed him a friendly smile, faltering when Prowl remained impassive.

"See that it doesn't. Dismissed."

Jazz was actually glad to get away from him for once. Ironhide was right Prowl was obviously feeling pissy and that just meant Jazz would give him a wide berth just to be on the safe side while he carried out his investigative work. He spent the rest of the day talking the audio off any 'bot that would listen, about this story he'd heard. To his disappointment not one mech knew who the mystery mech was although most had heard the urban legend. Feeling quite dejected with his fruitless efforts Jazz headed back to his quarters after a long day. He spied the black and white mech heading towards him.

"Hi Prowler."

"Jazz." Prowl paused. "I meant to ask did you receive your datapad back?"

"Yeah thanks for returning it t' me. Although I have t' point out it's highly improper for ya t' be usin' yer SIC codes t' break into my quarters."

To Jazz's pleasure Prowl actually cast him a slight smile. "It would be highly improper if I had used it knowing you were there."

Jazz laughed unable to resist the chance to flirt. "Nah. That I would say would be downright common sense." He grinned at Prowl's puzzled expression before ducking into his quarters.

****

Jazz needed to get a hold of those medical records if his investigation was going to go anywhere. He would have much rather not have had to but he knew that if his curiosity wasn't satisfied it would not stop eating at him, it hadn't all day so tonight he was going to grab them. Ratchet had been busy recently but had been ordered by Prime, upon his return to get some rest while he could, so Jazz knew the medbay was going to be quiet that night. He sat on his berth and began formulating his plan of attack. After mulling over his ideas for a short while, he decided there was no time like the present. Besides it was late so it was highly unlikely that anyone else would be up working. Jazz sneaked out a little later on to make sure he wasn't spotted. His visor flashed in the dim lighting as he watched Red Alert's cameras scan the corridor with a faint whir. Jazz counted in his head, timing the precise moment when he could move down the corridor to the med bay without being seen.

He moved silently, his external sensors set on their highest sensitivity. It was probably too much attention to detail but Ratchet had a habit of appearing when you least expected him, lucky for Jazz the medic was rarely quiet about it. He found the med bay locked, glancing around carefully he keyed in an override code a devious smirk playing across lips. He slipped inside the dark room and switched his visor to night vision. He crept into Ratchet's office and tapped into the console. Managing to access the personnel files within minutes he made a small note to discuss computer security with Red Alert at a later date.

Optics narrowed behind his visor, there was too much information to go through in one night. Well if he wanted to know he would have to be thorough. He downloaded all the medical history onto a data file and quickly shut down the computer. Just as he was about to leave, voices sounded outside the door. Jazz froze; the voices were muffled, hushed. His keen audio picked up the deep baritone of Prime and the almost panicked tones of Red Alert.

'Frag.' Jazz scanned the room, he had mere seconds before the unlock code was punched in. He might have known Red would have sensors on the consoles, paranoid glitch probably had them installed on all of them in the base. He glanced up and spied a vent directly above him. Grinning Jazz leapt onto the nearest berth and pried off the vent, lifting his lithe frame into the cramped shaft he silently pulled the vent back into place just as Optimus and Red entered the room.

"I'm telling you Prime there was somebody here. Check the console."

"Alright Red I'm sure it was just Ratchet working late."

"No the console was accessed by bypassing the security, it was unauthorized."

Jazz slinked away emerging near to his quarters feeling and looking rather smug. He straightened with a smile, turned and walked straight into Prowl who beheld the slightest of frowns as Jazz was sent sprawling onto his aft for the second time in as many days.

"Primus Prowl!" Jazz flipped to his feet scowling with irritation. "Would ya warn a mech before ya creep up on him!?"

"I wasn't creeping Jazz."

"Oh yeah what the slag do ya call that just then? Made my spark jump outta my chest."

"Maybe if you weren't crawling around the ventilation shafts you wouldn't be startled quite so easily." Came the soft reply.

Jazz faltered his cortex rapidly coming up with reasons, explanations. A dare, a prank maybe? Prowl would believe that, hell he was usually the brunt of most of his pranks. If only because Jazz enjoyed watching that iron control slip once in a while. Eliciting any emotional reaction from the tactician was deemed a success in Jazz's optics, the mech simply fascinated him.

'Not the time Jazz quit it. Think.' He cast Prowl an innocent smile knowing full well Prowl would not let him leave without an explanation and he was well known for his almost infinite patience.

"I was umm training ya know? Timing myself, could come in handy if I was ever caught in a tight spot." Jazz widened his smile, hoping that just this once his charms would work in his favour.

"Training?"

"Aha."

Prowl folded his arms, his piercing blue optics narrowed in suspicion. 'He knows I'm goin' t' the brig.' Jazz tensed waiting for Prowl to respond. Much to his surprise Prowl let out a faint whisper of a sigh. "Jazz please refrain from training at such an hour and inform me of any future sessions you wish to carry out. I have just had a frantic report from Red Alert about an intruder and he is paranoid enough without you exacerbating the situation."

Jazz ducked his head, guilt rising rapidly. "Sorry, yer right stupid of me."

"It was. Goodnight Jazz." Prowl headed off in the other direction. Jazz didn't dare risk a look back the fact that he was getting away with his little escapade was almost surreal.

"Oh and Jazz?" He winced and looked back slowly.

"I would much rather you didn't use my access code for your.... training."

Cringing beneath his armour Jazz could only give a curt nod. 'Slag.' He wasn't off the hook, the look on Prowl's face spoke volumes. He was going to have to face the music in the morning. He continued to his quarters well aware that Prowl's scrutinizing gaze was following him. Prowl would know exactly what he'd done by morning, recharge for tonight was out of the question if he didn't want the night to be a complete waste. Jazz chuckled to himself, the things he put himself through in the pursuit of satisfying his curiosity.

****

Jazz lay on his berth, he was weary. Ratchet had numerous files on everyone who had ever served under Prime. Jazz knew a lot of the information already, confidential or not it was his job to know everything he could about the mechs he worked with and trusted. Rubbing his exposed optics Jazz sighed, it was already dawn and he had only gone through half of the files. He thumbed through the pad absently, resigning himself to defeat and quite probably a day in the brig for his troubles. He took one last glance through the datapad and was about to give up when a name caught his optic. Well it wouldn't hurt to learn a little more about the mech who perpetually spurned his advances and kept him at arm's length at all times, despite the tiny gestures - like returning his datapad - that never escaped Jazz's attention.

He narrowed his tired optics as he opened Prowl's personal file.

_Designation: Prowl __  
__Place of Creation: Praxus __  
__Creators: Unknown __  
__Rank: Second in Command/Chief Tactician __  
__Status: Online __  
__Brief medical history: Battle computer installed when a youngling, was too young for such advancement, unknown reasons for installation, patient can't recall installation date. Belief that the installation may have been illegal and/or forced original installation carried out with amateur skills. Resulted in a mild glitch, battle computer will crash when confronted with overly illogical situations. Damage is minimal, long term effects unknown. Repair currently not viable as would require removal of battle computer. Patient's permission necessary. __Suffered sensory damage during the attack and destruction Praxus, was exposed to an EMP charge is one of only 5 known survivors. Side effects minimal, only present themselves during situations of intimacy which the patient subsequently avoids against this medic's recommendations. Occasional monitoring necessary to prevent build up of excess energy. Occurrences extremely rare no further treatment required or requested. __Note: Persistent disregard of general health, lack of recharge and energon intake, prioritizing work over self maintenance. Vigilance suggested. _

Jazz frowned it was a short file compared to the rest of the Ark's crew that he'd read. The rest of the file was encrypted as was his own and all senior officers' files. Jazz didn't need to go any further; his optics stared at the file, 'situations of intimacy.' "Well I'll be a rabid space bunny." Jazz mused out loud. "That has got to be him, Prowl is the mystery mech."

Taking a moment to process the information Jazz's face brightened with a wide smile. "Well all the more reason to up my game then." He chortled at his luck, thinking about it as he headed to his wash rack, it made sense. It did at the very least explain why Prowl was so reserved and reluctant to mingle or get close with anyone he worked with. This only served to heighten Jazz's fascination in him; he was now more determined than ever to break through Prowl's infamous outer shell. Now all he had to figure out was the magic word that would make Prowl's circuits sing.

Jazz's optics shuttered as the hot water caressed his armour, oh what he wouldn't give to be the one who whispered the word in Prowl's audio, the mech whose name Prowl called out in ecstasy. He shuddered at the thought, quickly turning the shower to cold in order to cool his already embarrassingly heated frame.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: For those of you who have read this before on my LJ and know the word shush :P and I hope you still enjoy it. For the rest of you hope you're having fun with it, it is just a short crack fic (characters maybe OC). :)_

_Thanks go out to my beta Antepathy as always *hands over cookies* ^__^_

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
Cycle = hour  
Solar cycle = day

****

Jazz watched him closely. His door wings twitched in agitation and his lips were pursed. These were the only signs Jazz had that told him Prowl was not in a good mood. The red chevron was inclined toward the desk as blue optics scanned over Red Alert's report. Shaking his head and venting a tired sigh Prowl rubbed his optics. Clasping his tapered hands in front of him, he cast Jazz a withering look that made the mech cringe internally.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Prowl I...I was investigating... something."

"What Jazz? What investigation would warrant the copying and download of confidential medical records?" Prowl stood as the blue visor stared at the floor. Jazz knew there was no point in arguing it would only make matters worse.

"It was just a personal curiosity is all. I didn't mean no harm by it." He muttered.

Prowl slapped another datapad onto his desk with a loud crack that made Jazz jump. Jazz's optics widened as he recognised the article he'd been investigating.

"Do you really think this sort of personal investigation into another mech's private life without due cause is appropriate for a senior officer? The third in command no less?"

"Who mentioned anything about that article? It has nothin' t' do wit--"

"Don't take me for a fool Jazz!" Prowl snapped, his door wings flaring out in anger.

Jazz stared at him, Prowl had chastised him, disciplined him before but he had never snapped in anger at him.

"A mech's personal life is not privy to investigation unless they're under some kind of suspicion. Is whoever you're investigating under suspicion?"

Jazz heard the echo of the words from the article. That and Prowl's uncharacteristically defensive behaviour only confirmed what Jazz already knew. The article had been about Prowl.

"Well?"

Jazz bowed his head in guilt. "No. My reasons were entirely personal... I'm sorry Prowl... I meant nothin' by it."

Prowl's expression softened subtly. He was angry and hurt that Jazz had felt the need to go prying into his personal life, he had no doubt that Jazz now knew who the article was about. He tapped his finger tips against the datapad on his desk, glancing up at Jazz from beneath his chevron he could tell the mech was sorry but he still had a job to do. Straightening he stood rigid, his door wings stiff unmoving with tension. "Jazz."

He waited for the visor to look up at him. "You have broken at least three regulations doing what you did and Primus knows how many when you accessed the files. Hand them over please."

Jazz removed the data file from his subspace and placed it in Prowl's palm. His optics remained fixed on Prowl even as his fingertips brushed white fingers lightly. He couldn't help but notice the tiny flutter of door panels at the touch.

Prowl broke the gaze first, letting out another weary sigh. "You are to spend the next three solar cycles in the brig and a note will be put on your service record."

Jazz nodded it wasn't the first time. "I understand."

Prowl frowned at him his face unusually pained. "You know Jazz... you could have just asked rather than sneaking around behind my back."

"I didn't know it was ya at first. But yer right it doesn't excuse what I did." He dropped his gaze again. "Last thing I want is for ya t' doubt yer trust in me Prowl."

Prowl allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. "You do many things that test the limits of my processor and patience Jazz, and you have a tendency to behave unbecoming of a senior officer but I have never doubted my trust in you."

The visor brightened with Jazz's grin. "Good t' know. I like t' think I keep ya on yer toes Prowl, ya'd get bored without me."

His reply was the quirk of an optic ridge and a firm hand closing around his arm when Prowl had made his way around the desk. "That maybe so, but you're still going to the brig."

Jazz pouted. "Sure I can't persuade yer t' go easy on me?"

"Positive."

"Can ya at least tell me what the word is?"

"What word."

"Ya know..." Jazz leaned in and dropped his voice to low purr. "That word."

"No."

"Please Prowler, I went t' so much trouble for it."

"I said no Jazz."

"Awww don't make me beg Prowler." Jazz nudged the black and white mech's tense frame playfully. "Ya know I will."

"Jazz!"

"Alright." He held up his hands in surrender as Prowl promptly guided him from his office. "Don't believe for a second that am done with ya though."

Prowl's low groan of exasperation was cut off by the door swishing closed behind him.

****

Jazz was already bored of being in the brig, after only half a solar cycle, there was quite literally nothing to do other than lie there and recharge. It provided him with plenty of free time however, to try and figure out exactly how he was going to get Prowl to open up. He glanced up as the door hissed open. He smiled warmly, speak of the devil.

"Prowler I wasn't expectin' a visit."

The black and white mech inclined his head, half a smile gracing his features, if Jazz didn't know better he'd swear that Prowl looked rather shy at that very moment.

"I brought you, your energon." The mech paused dipping his head slightly as he retrieved a couple of datapads from his subspace. "And I thought you might like something to read, while you're here."

Jazz couldn't stop his smile spreading across his face. "Do all yer prisoners get such hands on hospitality?" He chuckled lightly as Prowl deactivated the field and handed him the datapads.

Prowl looked taken aback by his casual statement. "I am simply adhering to my duty ensuring that any pris… detainees are respected."

"Course ya are Prowl." Jazz laughed. "I don't remember the twins mentioning ya ever bringing them energon or providing reading material though." He grinned, watching Prowl's normally unflappable outward appearance, slipping ever so slightly with a flick of his door wings.

Prowl felt himself getting flustered and the tell tale flush of heat creeping into his face plates, he immediately stiffened and his signature bland scowl was once again fixed onto his pale features, much to Jazz's disappointment.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are not normally in the brig for longer than one solar cycle." He replied stifling the nervous tremor that threatened his vocals. How was it that this one mech managed to get under his armour with a simple sentence? Prowl hated the discomfort it caused and it only ended up making him feel increasingly frustrated due to his, what he considered, unfortunate condition. "Therefore they do not require reading material. As it makes you uncomfortable however, I will see to it that someone else brings your next energon ration."

He turned to leave, Jazz stared after him a little stunned at how quickly Prowl had turned his teasing against him.

"Wait Prowl, I didn't mean it like that."

"You felt the need to point it out."

Jazz frowned. "Yeah I was teasin' ya Prowl. Ya know suggestin' that ya might actually just do it because ya like… ya know… my company…"

Prowl's optics widened ever so slightly. "Oh." His voice fell quiet. "You know that I enjoy your company Jazz, why would you being in the brig be any different?"

Jazz shuttered his optics behind his visor and rocked his head back, Primus was Prowl really so oblivious? 'Can't be, he knows, must be playin' hard to get.' He smiled at the puzzled tactician. "Well there's enjoyin' a mech's company and there's goin' outta yer way."

Prowl frowned, despite what others thought of him he was no fool or an innocent when it came to relationship matters, he knew exactly what Jazz was getting at and instantly his defenses went up. Would it be so terrible to let Jazz in, let him get close? Yes, he was defective; his condition prevented pleasurable interfacing and that had already humiliated him in the past, an experience he had no desire to repeat. Things were better this way.

"Jazz despite what you maybe inferring, I do not and have never gone out of my way to spend time in the company of anyone, including you." 'Lies.' Prowl thought to himself, unable to stop them spilling from his mouth, his tone unapologetic and cold, convinced that Jazz was going to see right through them.

From the almost stricken look on Jazz's face however, it didn't appear that he would. Feeling the guilt rising, Prowl gave him a curt nod and quickly headed to the exit. It was better this way, it wasn't like Jazz actually felt anything for him, everyone knew how casual Jazz was, how friendly he was with everyone and Prowl was more than well aware of Jazz's relaxed berthing habits.

Despite his doubt something halted Prowl halfway out of the door, he turned and glanced back towards the cells, Jazz couldn't see him from there but Prowl could hear him.

"Stupid fragger, don't flirt with the mech that's a flight risk. Primus Jazz what were you thinkin'?! Of course he's not going to see you that way. Why would he?"

Prowl's optics widened in surprise at Jazz's self chastisement. Could it be?

"Slag it, where's the mech gonna' run to? Ya can't fool me Prowl, yer one stubborn aft, but ya'll come around."

Prowl tensed, did Jazz know he was listening? He heard Jazz continue to grumble to himself about finding that one word that would make the difference and let out a soft sigh of relief. Typical Jazz, see a challenge and he was hooked. Prowl left the room silently. Resigning himself to the fact that he was merely Jazz's current challenge, a puzzle to be solved. He would get bored soon enough when he realized there was no solution that Prowl was simply flawed.

****

Jazz awoke the next morning with a cube of energon waiting by his berth. He had trouble hiding his disappointment that Prowl had indeed kept to his word and not returned. Jazz didn't see Prowl again for the remainder of his stint in the brig. He had to make do with a visit from the twins who couldn't understand why he didn't just walk out as he was more than capable. Jazz had simply shrugged and muttered something about setting an example. The twins assumed he was miserable from being cooped up, anyone who knew Jazz knew that he was a social mech and hated staying in one place for very long.

They were only half right; Jazz didn't mind the peace and quiet. He enjoyed reading and listening to music and could pass the time quite happily without spending it in the company of others. It always tickled him as to how everyone perceived him, while he enjoyed parties and drinking games and playing pranks he knew one mech knew him better.

He scowled, staring up at the bright ceiling of his cell. Despite his attempts at distraction for the past two solar cycles, his thoughts kept drifting back to Prowl. He thought about him over and over and was surprised to realise that he rarely went a couple of cycles a day before bumping into Prowl, seeing him in passing or spending his down time lounging in Prowl's office reading while the tactician worked. He often spent time in Prowl's company when he wanted to escape the social atmosphere and it bothered Jazz now that he actually missed Prowl's presence. He had never realized before just what a calming effect Prowl's presence had on his processor.

"Hope ya haven't gotten lazy kid."

Jazz snapped open his optics and grinned at the smirking Ironhide stood by his cell. "I'm wastin' away 'Hide do ya know what happens when a mech has nothin' t' do but think? Primus it's a wonder I'm not insane."

Ironhide grunted as he let down the field. "Couple of sparring bouts ought a sort that out." He grinned. "Come on Jazz let's go pound some sense back into ya helm."

Jazz frowned. "But I've still got a solar cycle left."

Ironhide shrugged. "Prime said ya can go."

"What about Prowl?"

"Oh ya haven't heard?"

Jazz felt unease creep over his circuits. "Heard what?"

"Fell afoul of the twins' latest prank." Jazz fell into step beside the red mech. "If ya ask me I think they were getting him back for being so hard on ya. Poor slagger glitched and keeled over."

Jazz pursed his lips. "Is he alright?"

Ironhide made a noise of disapproval. "Hmpff, yeah he will be. Unfortunately it happened outside the base and he ended up falling off a ledge, it was quite a drop, he was banged up pretty good. All superficial mind you but Ratchet has kept him in the med bay for the past few cycles to keep an optic on him and to stop him from working." He snorted in amusement. "Same can't be said for the twins though not after Ratchet got through with 'em."

Jazz's cortex raced, he no longer heard Ironhide talking to him. This was his chance to get Prowl alone and for once not working. His air intakes hitched a little with excitement and a fair dose of nerves.

"Umm 'Hide is it alright if we skip the training?"

Ironhide frowned at Jazz. "Ya got better plans?"

"Well I know Prowl's gonna' hate being stuck in the medbay and it will only help Ratchet if I were to keep an optic on him, keep him from workin' and I'm off shift for another solar cycle soo... "

Ironhide held up his hands a sly smirk creasing his features. "Say no more kid." He let out a rumbling chuckle. "Better that than having our medic locked up for off lining our SIC."

"Already huh?"

Ironhide shook his head. "Ya know Ratchet."

"Nah I know Prowl." Jazz gave a shake of his head and started off in the opposite direction. He was nervous, why in Primus was he nervous? It was only Prowl, the same Prowl he'd always known, worked with for stellar cycles. He took a deep intake to calm himself. 'Nothin's different, nothin's changed. Just got to say a word and that's it. Not like you have to interface the mech.' Jazz shuddered with desire at that fleeting thought, pushing it to the back of his processor telling himself that Prowl didn't want that, didn't see him that way. Then why in the pit was he trembling? He glared at his hands, willing them to relax.

"Hey Jazz." Ironhide called after him. "Blaster's dishing out some high grade in the rec room tomorrow evening, drag him with ya. Primus knows the stubborn glitch could use the time out."

"Will do 'Hide. Thanks." Jazz broke into a sprint; maybe things wouldn't be so difficult after all


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warnings: PnP smuttiness mech on mech action. Angst.

'thoughts'  
"talking"

Solar cycle - day

Cycle - hour

****

He halted outside the med bay the sound of heated voices seeping through the closed doors. Well to be more accurate it was the sound of Ratchet's heated voice and the calm quiet murmurs of Prowl. Jazz forced himself to relax, it wasn't like he'd admitted to any feelings he was merely curious, Prowl would at least understand that about him.

Palming the door controls, Jazz stepped inside and stopped. Prowl was sat on the edge of the furthest berth away from Ratchet. Which just happened to be the closest to the door and Ratchet stood primed with wrench in hand his optics glaring at Jazz's intrusion.

"Just what the slag do you want?" The medic growled.

"Come t' get Prowl, relieve ya of him." Jazz grinned hopefully as Ratchet appeared to relax.

"Why aren't you in the brig?" Prowl interrupted.

"Hey what did I just tell you about not working?"

"It was just a question Ratchet that as far as I am aware does not constitute as work." Prowl paused, his helm tilting to the side inquisitively. "That is unless the mech is considered to be frighteningly unapproachable."

Jazz failed to disguise a snigger behind his hand, as he caught the dry dig at the medic's temperament. Ratchet seemed to catch it too, Jazz noted, ducking a large wrench zipping past his helm, clunking into the wall and floor with a loud clatter. Jazz blinked at the now dented bulkhead. "Primus Ratchet, tryin' t' do ya a favour here."

"Well I don't know why you're fraggin' giggling like a sparkling; this whole damn thing is your fault."

"How is this my fault?!" Jazz was indignant and a little insulted. He'd been in the brig for two solar cycles; how anything could be his fault was beyond him.

"Take him with pleasure; deal with your own mess." The medic waved an arm at them dismissively.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"Ratchet..." Prowl tried to interrupt but was cut off by another tirade from the CMO.

"Your little research project getting Prowl all worked up and if that wasn't enough getting those two fraggin' glitches to prank him for you! By Primus if Prime said the word I would bang both your helms together."

"What?!" Jazz was utterly lost by the medic's ramblings now. He glanced over at Prowl and was astonished to find the mech looking completely mortified. 'Getting Prowl all worked up.' Jazz's optics widened causing his visor to brighten considerably. He recalled Prowl's medical history, remembering specifically the part where Prowl had to undergo rare treatment to disperse pent up energy. Jazz felt his face plates heating up at the realisation that he had worked Prowl up to that state with his research into his personal life. The thought of maybe the word being discovered of being able to overload had broken through Prowl's icy barrier. Jazz felt a swell in his spark, maybe just maybe Prowl actually returned his feelings.

"Ratchet please!" Prowl was insistent. He didn't really believe the CMO would tell Jazz about the excess energy siphon he just had to endure but the sheer knowledge that Ratchet knew what, more like who, was the cause of his uncharacteristic energy build up, filled him with a deep sense of panic. If Jazz found out how he felt and that he would never let him get close, it could ruin their friendship and Prowl wasn't willing to risk that. This was why he'd always spurned Jazz's advances in the past. That and the fact that Prowl doubted that Jazz - his reputation preceding him - wanted anything more than a quick one night of interfacing.

Ratchet slapped his palm into his face and groaned. "Please Primus give me the strength of the unmaker to deal with these glitches." He muttered. "Look at you both; you're doing it right now!"

Jazz and Prowl met optics briefly and just as quickly looked away.

"By Primus if you two don't sort this, whatever it is between the both of you, soon. I swear I'm going to lock you both in a closet until you either offline or 'face each other into oblivion."

Prowl positively baulked at Ratchet's candid statement. Jazz couldn't help but find his shock both amusing and endearing. He mustered up his courage, now or never. He grabbed Prowl's hand and interlinked their fingers before Prowl had a chance to react and with the flash of a smile proceeded to drag Prowl from the medbay.

"Thanks Doc, best advice ya've ever given me." He quipped upon his exit, ducking another wrench as it smacked into the door just as it closed.

"Good riddance!" Ratchet bellowed through the door.

Jazz laughed and kept a tight hold of Prowl's hand. Ignoring the black and white's mild protests, he swiftly led Prowl to his quarters, his cortex running on overdrive searching for potential words that would relieve Prowl's frustrations and subsequently his own. If he just knew what word to say, Prowl would no longer have to be so guarded so emotionally cut off and distant, Jazz could be that mech. That one mech that knew Prowl's weakness. The thought of it sent shivers down his back struts as he marched through the base with Prowl in tow.

****

"Jazz would you slow down please?"

Jazz felt Prowl tug back on his arm. His smirk widened, he resisted the urge to let out a nervous giggle and instead tightened his grip. This could go one of either two ways: a.) He would guess the word and relieve all the tension between them and with any luck get to be up close and personal with the one mech who he'd wanted to share his berth with since coming to serve on the Ark. Or b.) Prowl would not see the funny side; he would never guess the word and even if he did there was no way Prowl would ever feel the same for him. He would find himself back in the brig, spark broken and foolish.

He managed to keep hold of Prowl's hand as he punched in his door code, despite Prowl's attempts to wriggle out of his grasp. He pulled him inside and locked the door behind him.

"You're aware that I can override your door lock?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge at him incredulously, managing somehow to keep a straight face and not succumb to his screaming urges of desire or anxiety for that matter. His door wings, arched into a sharp V on his back, were the only things betraying his mild annoyance.

Jazz shrugged. "Doesn't matter, ya won't try."

"Is that so?" Prowl kept his voice low, disinterested as he glanced over the room. Jazz's room was organized chaos; data pads lay strewn across his floor some on his berth, various memorabilia from the concerts he'd attended pinned up on the walls or cast aside on his desk. His books however, were stacked up neatly on his wall mounted shelves, a fact that actually garnered a smirk of amusement from Prowl. Jazz tidied in order of importance to him, his books, his hobby was neat, his work was well, everywhere.

"Nah, ya want me t' know this word as much as I want t' know it." Jazz smirked confidently.

"Rather presumptuous of you."

"Following my instincts it's what us spies do, so it's time t' spill, what's the word?" Jazz prodded.

Prowl cast him a sidelong look over the edge of his door wing before turning back to face the room. "I'm glad to see you're making use of your shelving for a change."

Jazz snorted and sauntered past him to sprawl himself on his berth. "Stop stalling Prowl."

Propping himself up on his elbow Jazz's grin broke into an all out smile, his visor looked up and down Prowl's frame wantonly and before he could stop himself his engine revved at the thought of running his fingers all over that black and white chassis.

Prowl heard the low rumble of Jazz's engine and feigned ignorance. He struggled to keep the heat from his face plates and it took pretty much all of his resistance to stop his cooling fans from whirring at the sight of Jazz spread across the berth.

Jazz bit his lip nervously as Prowl decided to perch on the edge of his desk.

"Care to tell me what you intend to do once you discover this elusive word?"

"Primus."

Prowl blinked incredulously. "What?"

"Ok, not that." Jazz hummed ignoring Prowl's confusion. "How about, frag?"

"I don't know wha…"

"Please? More? Yes? Uumm…" Jazz tapped a finger on his chin his brow furrowed in thought. "Lover? Love? Come?" Jazz let out a giggle. "Prime?"

"Jazz."

"Not Prime then. Wow a word that is said during 'facing… huh… Harder? Faster?" Jazz slumped onto his back, his foot tapping impatiently onto the berth.

"Jazz."

"Slow? Now? Release?"

"Jazz!"

His circuits warmed at the sound of Prowl's soft laugh and he turned with a cheeky grin. "None of these doin' it for ya then?"

Prowl dipped his head in obvious amusement at Jazz's futile attempts. "I won't know the word Jazz."

Jazz swung his legs over the side of his berth and sat up waiting for Prowl to explain.

"I don't know it. It only works during interfacing and every time I've heard it…"

"Ya overloaded… oohhhh…" Jazz dropped his gaze to the floor and stared intently for a moment.

Averting his optics from the distracting form of Jazz, Prowl continued to talk to calm his own nerves and an attempt to ease the thick tension between them, that hadn't been there before. "Jazz why do you want to know so much? I know you have a curious nature but don't you think that this is going a little overboard even for…" Prowl's voice trailed off finding Jazz's finger pressed against his mouth, the mech having crossed the distance between them silently while Prowl was gazing at the floor.

"You…" Prowl finished with a whisper. His intakes hitched sharply when Jazz drew closer. He couldn't move he was pinned against the edge of the desk and despite his misgivings and worry that this was going to end badly; there was no part of Prowl that wanted to move away from the warmth of Jazz's chassis pressing against his own.

"I want t' know because it's part of who ya are." He smiled, his thumb tracing a line along Prowl's jaw, his frame vibrating with the involuntary rev. of Prowl's engine. "And I wanted t' do this…"

He leaned closer, frowning slightly as Prowl tried to pull away. Reaching his free hand around to press against the back of Prowl's helm he brushed his lips against Prowl's. His spark froze when Prowl went rigid in his grasp, his mouth unmoving. Had he made a terrible mistake, was he that much of a fool to have misread ALL the signals? Cutting his losses he pressed his lips more firmly into Prowl's slightly parted mouth, his glossa flicking out teasing the labial plating.

Prowl was stunned. This was really happening, could he let this happen, did he want it? His cooling fans whirred into action embarrassingly early and he mewled into the kiss letting go of his resolve. His optics shuttered and he pushed back eliciting a faint moan of surprise from Jazz, who instantly returned his fervor.

For once in his life, Prowl couldn't help himself. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jazz he pulled the mech ever closer in a fierce embrace, his left hand trailing and caressing Jazz's back struts as his right cupped Jazz's face. Their kiss deepened with blazing passion, glossa entwining and caressing oral plating, hot wafts of exhaled air washing over their face plates as their intakes hitched considerably. Prowl's fingers stroked along the seams on Jazz's helm, dancing over the sensory horns, he smiled into the kiss upon hearing Jazz groan wantonly at his ministrations.

Jazz let his hands wander all over the sleek black and white frame, relishing the shudders of enjoyment from Prowl. He broke the kiss with a soft gasp, his intakes near enough panting in an attempt to cool him down. Gazing into Prowl's flushed face he cast him a sly grin and lowered his helm towards the white chest.

Prowl gasped and groaned as Jazz's glossa circled the rim of his headlight, tracing along the bumper before dropping lower to press sensual kisses along his midriff. Prowl gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk as Jazz dropped to his knees in front of him, his glossa working the sensor nodes along his inner thigh. He dropped his head back and keened as pleasurable tingles of energy fluttered over his sensor net. His logic centre was telling him to stop, stop before it went too far but oohhhh Jazz was making him feel so good.

Jazz bit playfully into exposed sensor nodes moving back up Prowl's shuddering, excited body. He leaned over him, wedging him between his frame and his desk. "Have ya any idea how long I've wanted t' see ya like this Prowler?"

Prowl's optics were a dark azure gazing back at him, he was filled with barely restrained lust and Jazz could feel the electrical charge crackling beneath the SIC's armour. Prowl's lips curved in a sly smile of want. "Shut up Jazz."

Jazz let out a laugh which was smothered by Prowl's mouth engulfing his own, his hot glossa plunging inside him, swirling around stimulating sensor nodes within. Jazz kissed back just as fiercely, his engine revving louder as Prowl's hands delved beneath his armour, tapered fingers raking along sensitive cabling and massaging sensors that sent static roaring through Jazz's cortex.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jazz grabbed Prowl's collar fairing and practically hauled him back to his berth. They fell onto the padded surface, a mass of wandering hands and hot passionate kisses.

"GaaaAAAHH… oh Prowler!" Jazz groaned as Prowl's glossa trailed over his sensor horn, his warm pliable mouth closing around it. Jazz shivered and rode out the waves of tingling energy building up across his circuits. He wanted more; he wanted to feel Prowl inside him. His fingers fumbled at Prowl's interface cover, grasping the module beneath, causing Prowl to drop his head and growl deeply.

All other concerns, worries and doubts were forgotten in the heat of the moment, both mechs finally admitting what they both wanted from the other. How much time had they wasted dancing around each other, avoiding the truth of how they felt? None of that mattered now. Jazz opened both of their interface ports as Prowl continued his sensual ministrations all over his chassis. His fingers knowing exactly where to stroke to make Jazz gasp and moan.

Catching Prowl's optics Jazz hesitated for a second, his thumb massaging the head of Prowl's module which made the SIC groan with a barely repressed snarl. Primus Jazz had never seen anything so hot. He pushed his module into Prowl's waiting port making them both gasp, their pants coming in short and rapid. His hands trembled as he did the same with Prowl's module, his mouth parting in a whimper as Prowl threw his head back with a soft cry of pleasure.

Their data streams pulsed eagerly, Prowl's surprisingly fast and strong taking over Jazz's calmer, steadier pulses. His visor dimmed as he felt the growing warmth spread through his module, his data stream began pulsing harder in time with Prowl's. He grabbed hold of Prowl and kissed him once more deeply, rolling their bodies so he was straddling Prowl's waist, their data cables stretched between them.

Jazz almost overloaded at the mere sight of Prowl writhing in pleasure beneath him. Their data streams were pulsing frantically now, static filled Jazz's audio as the energy build up reached its peak. He tensed and shook as Prowl sent a hard pulse through his module, sending him crashing over the edge.

"OooOOHH… frag yes… AaAAHH Prowl!!" Jazz's body arched and locked as his overload pounded through him with each pulse of the data stream. His vision whited out as the heat coursed through his sensor net in ripples of pleasure that grew in intensity with each pulse before ebbing into a dull scar across his circuits. He shook and collapsed over Prowl, catching his weight with a hand on the berth.

On lining his optics Jazz was met with a very different response from Prowl, the black and white frame was shuddering beneath him, his face contorted in a grimace, optics off line and his hands were clenched so tightly around Jazz's thighs that it actually hurt.

"Oh no Prowl… ya haven't, frag!" Jazz leant close to Prowl's audio and whispered different words in a desperate attempt to push Prowl into overload. He winced when a choked sob escaped Prowl's vocaliser. "I don't know what the word is… will nothing else help?" Jazz was close to frantic, he could still feel Prowl's pulsing, aroused module, hear his labored pants and the whine of his cooling fans struggling to cool his circuits.

"Nnn…nothing…works…Oooohhh…" Prowl groaned his face plates creasing in what looked like pain.

Jazz had never experienced interfacing without overloading, but he knew that interfacing was the primary method they had of dispelling excess charge across their circuits a way of recycling energy. Having the charge brought to a climax without a release was uncomfortable at best. "Are ya in pain?" Jazz was scared to touch Prowl's trembling frame, it already over stimulated to the point of locking.

He was at a loss of what to do and felt completely and wholly inadequate, what had he been thinking? "Slag, I'm so sorry Prowl, this is my stupid, selfish fault." He brushed his fingers over a splayed door panel knowing that they were sensitive to touch and usually with the right caresses helped Prowl relax.

"NnnggaaaAAAH!!" Prowl arched away from his touch. "Please don't. Too much…"

"Tell me what t' do Prowl? Let me help."

"Ne—need… to cool."

"Cool down? The wash rack will that help?"

Prowl tensed and bit back a sob as the charge became unbearable, every single sensor node in his body feeling like it was on fire. He managed a weak nod.

"Alright, this is gonna be uncomfortable." Jazz disconnected their modules carefully, flinching every time Prowl cried out. He had no choice but to carry him to his wash rack. "I'm sorry Prowl." He whispered against Prowl's audio, the black and white mech no longer coherent and in a great deal of discomfort and pain.

Curling his arm beneath Prowl's legs and back he hoisted him off the berth, he shuttered his optics and halted as Prowl let out a strangled scream at the sudden movement. Only when Prowl's vocals fell to soft whimpers did he dare move again. He gently placed Prowl on the floor of his wash rack, switching on the cold water. Sinking to his knees beside the shivering mech he heard the hiss and creak of armour as it cooled and let out a silent whistle of relief.

Prowl groaned and dropped onto his side, the tension and charge slowly dissipating. Curling inwardly on the floor he reached out a trembling tentative hand and laid it on Jazz's knee. "Not… your fault." He managed to whisper before falling unconscious with exertion.

Jazz sat patiently on the wash rack floor, the cold water trickling over him. His visor was locked onto Prowl's face, his helm resting in Jazz's lap. He softly caressed the red chevron and ran the back of his knuckles along his face plates. "Why do I never listen?" He sighed, the guilt and shame at pushing Prowl into something he'd always tried to avoid, was weighing on his processor. "Ya tried t' tell me and I wouldn't listen and look what I did… I ended up hurtin' ya." Jazz shook his head. "I'm sorry Prowl."

"Stop apologizing." The small voice was quiet, strained.

"Yer online?"

Prowl let out a soft chuckle. "So it would seem."

"Are ya ok?"

"I'll be fine Jazz please stop worrying."

"But what ya just went through I…"

Prowl gazed up at him. "It's happened once before, I'll be fine."

Jazz couldn't help but pry further. "Only the once?"

Prowl raised his brow at the forward question and rolled his optics at Jazz's cheeky grin. "Yes Jazz just the once, the first time they knew the word." He winced sitting up, hissing as he stretched out his previously locked limbs and door wings. "And as you might have noticed it is not the most pleasant of experiences… it's not something a mech tends to seek out."

Jazz dropped his gaze sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced ya." He faltered when Prowl's hand gently cupped his chin and lifted his head.

"You didn't force me Jazz." Prowl smiled shyly. "I wanted it just as much as you did."

"Do."

"What?"

"I still do want you." Jazz met Prowl's optics with serious intent.

Prowl withdrew, his face creased with a frown. "But Jazz we can't… I can't interface."

Jazz reached out only to have Prowl back away. "I don't care Prowl."

"You will care, maybe not now but eventually." Prowl got to his feet, he'd known this was inevitable; there was no way any mech would stay with him if he couldn't interface. It simply wasn't natural.

"I won't Prowl please." Jazz stared at him with such intensity that for a fleeting moment Prowl almost believed him.

He helped Jazz to his feet and smiled sadly. "Jazz you'll only get frustrated and bored with me; you can have anyone you want."

"I just. Want. You." Jazz growled in frustration, why couldn't Prowl see how he felt?

"You're not thinking rationally."

"And yer not listenin'!" Jazz was frowning now, his frustrations that had built up over the stellar cycles of chasing Prowl coming to a head. "This isn't just some casual thing I want here Prowl. I want t' be with ya. I've wanted t' be with ya for so long. It's always been you."

Prowl opened his mouth to respond unable to find the right words. "Jazz I…"

"I'm serious Prowler. I've only been with two mechs our entire time on the Ark and one was due to being ridiculously over charged on high grade. I'm not as casual as everyone thinks I am." He sighed in exasperation. "Why d' ya think I am around ya so much?"

"Because you persist in tormenting me with the twins..." Prowl couldn't believe Jazz truly felt that way about him, this was simply an infatuation, it couldn't be anything more, it would make what he had to do so much harder. He didn't want to believe that his feelings were reciprocated as tempting as that was.

"Think about it Prowl, I make up excuses, reasons t' be near ya, what better reason is there than getting caught prankin' ya and having t' stand there while ya lecture me?" Jazz laughed. "It works like a charm… please Prowl ya gotta see how I feel about ya."

Prowl's frown deepened to a scowl, he couldn't do this. Better to hurt Jazz now and have a chance of salvaging their friendship than let it go any further. He shook his head. "I can't Jazz, I don't…"

"Don't ya dare tell me ya don't feel the same! Not after everything we just did."

Prowl took a deep intake and composed himself, his face free of the emotion raging just beneath the surface. "What happened…"

'You can do this just tell him straight, be logical about it.'

"Was a mistake."

'Lies all lies. Better this way. Better for him.'

"I am not going to do this with you. I'm sorry."

'Good now leave; just leave. You're doing the right thing. Leave. Oh frag he looks like he's going to punch you in the face.'

Prowl ducked his head from Jazz's shocked glare. He rapidly punched in the door code and cast one last glance over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jazz." He muttered and practically fled the room.

Jazz's intakes were shallow and short, it was a mistake? Jazz knew deep in his spark it wasn't, and he knew Prowl felt it too. Why would he lie?

'Fear he's afraid, you saw what happened.'

Jazz pressed his palms against his desk as he leant over it in an attempt to calm his anger and frustration. He wanted more than ever to find that elusive word, the word that would solve both their problems, allow them to be together. Jazz clenched his jaw, he wasn't about to give up now, not when he'd gotten so far. A smile played across his lips as his dark mood faded, he wasn't about to be beaten by a word and neither was Prowl. He marched out of his office with renewed determination. Now all he had to do was get the stubborn slagger to listen to him.

****

A/N: Here is some artwork that I did not intentionally draw for this story but it fits the smutty scene rather nicely ^__^

Take out the spaces: http:// pics. livejournal. com/ wicked3659 / pic / 00004g / g1


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Nice long finish for you all, thank you for the favourites and alerts and such it's been fun writing this. Especially seeing as I'm not normally one for teh fluffies ^__^ _

_Thanks go to Antepathy for beta'ing and general encouragement and ideas for the entire fic. _

_Ok let's find out that word ¬___¬_

****  
//internal comm//  
'thoughts'  
"speech"  
solar cycle = day  
cycle = hour

Prowl was racked with guilt and more than a little bit of shame. He had run out on Jazz, he was no better than a cruel tease. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a processor ache creeping into his cortex. He should never have allowed this to go so far and now he'd more than likely lost Jazz's friendship, there was only so many times a mech could be spurned before he took it to spark.

He reached his office and with trembling fingers changed his door lock. He sank into his chair, resting his elbows on his ever organized desk and buried his head in his hands with a low groan. Jazz would come looking for him, that he was sure of. Prowl straightened, he needed to get out, go somewhere far enough away where he could be alone. Blocking his energy signature to the main computer with a single command code, Prowl left his office silently, shortly afterward the black and white Datsun could be seen accelerating hard from the base, kicking up clouds of dust to obscure his direction.

****

Jazz on the other hand went tearing after Prowl once he'd left his quarters, despite his determination to convince Prowl of his feelings, he was still more than a little furious that Prowl could walk away from him so easily and worse; blatantly lie to his face. He felt all at once rejected and elated, he knew for sure Prowl felt the same - well with the smallest iota of doubt trickling at the back of his mind - but the stubborn mech wasn't going to be admitting it any time soon. He reached the one place he knew Prowl would go to, the place he always went to. He keyed in the usual code, frowning when he discovered it had been changed. Cursing under his breath Jazz hacked into the door lock, Prowl had, for once reinforced it and Jazz yelped as a sharp burst of electricity fired through his hack.

His mouth pinched into a thin line, he could feel his temper getting the best of him. "Prowl open the fraggin' door!" He bellowed, unable to keep the ire from his voice. He pounded on the door with his fist and got no answer.

Letting out a long, loud vent of air Jazz accessed Teletraan in order to locate Prowl's spark signature.

_Energy signature not found. __  
_  
Jazz did a double take when the message flashed up on his HUD. What in the name of Primus was Prowl playing at? It was foolhardy at best to hide your energy signature if you intended to leave the base and downright idiocy if you did it and left the base alone. Jazz shook his head, Prowl was being irrational and he was running. This was something Jazz hadn't expected, it was like Prowl had gone off the deep end of logical thought processes and cast them out of the window.

//Jazz to Prowl, can ya hear me? Prowl come in, turn on yer fraggin' comm.// Jazz punched the bulkhead in frustration, not only was Prowl avoiding him, he was ignoring him too. Jazz decided that if the 'cons didn't find his stubborn aft and offline him, he'd do it his slaggin' self as soon as he'd dragged the glitch back to base by his chevron if he had to

"What the slag are ya playin' at Prowler?" Jazz spoke out loud in an attempt to ease the nervous flutter in his spark at the thought of the 'cons getting to him first. He needed to tell someone, but who could he confide in? Jazz tried Prowl's comm. one more time, no response. The black and white mech uttered a litany of colourful expletives as he marched to his leader's office.

****

Prowl jumped as his comm. buzzed once more. He'd been off base for a good couple of cycles now and as he wasn't on duty, he didn't think he'd be missed much. He checked the ID of the incoming comm. -- Prime. Why would his leader be contacting him at this time? Prowl tensed and his door wings arched up sharply on his back. Jazz had spoken to him.

//Sir, I am surprised to receive a comm. from you this late.//

//And I am surprised that my SIC is currently off base without informing me and we haven't the slightest idea where he is.//

Prowl clenched his jaw, grinding his denta in barely restrained anger toward Jazz. Not only was he not taking the rejection so well but now he was involving others, Prime of all mechs! Why Jazz had felt the need to go to their leader was beyond him. Prowl felt humiliated and in a small way, betrayed. He was an intensely private mech and the thought that Prime now potentially knew some of his more personal recent issues, caused his tanks to lurch uncomfortably.

//Sir I did inform Red Alert of my whereabouts, I...//

//Save it for when you get back Prowl. Come straight to my office when you return.//

//But Sir, I'd much rather just...//

//It wasn't a request Prowl.// Optimus heaved a heavy sigh through the comm. before shutting it off completely, not waiting for the tactician to respond.

****

Optimus didn't glance up as his door chimed. "Come in."

Prowl entered and waited silently by the door until Optimus acknowledged his presence.

"Take a seat Prowl."

The SIC obliged feeling a more like a scolded youngling than an officer.

Optimus clasped his hands in front of him and scrutinized his second. Prowl seemed his usual self apart from the fact his door wings were twitching and fluttering involuntarily on his back, which was quite obviously making him uncomfortable as he kept shifting in his seat.

"Prowl how are you feeling, you had quite a fall last solar cycle."

"I'm fine thank you Sir, Ratchet managed to knock out most of the dents."

"Glad to hear it." Optimus dropped his gaze and gave Prowl a sly look that Prowl would have sworn was amusement if it wasn't for the face mask. "So… care to explain yourself?"

Prowl visibly tensed. "I did inform Red Alert of my whereabouts Sir."

"That wasn't what I asked now was it Prowl?" Optimus replied gently.

Dropping his gaze to the desk Prowl shook his head. "No Sir."

Optimus waited patiently, he and Prowl had been friends for the longest time and if there was one thing he knew about his SIC it was that he – just like everyone else – needed to talk about problems that were bothering him and he had often turned to Prime in the past. It also helped Optimus stave off the inevitable logic centre freeze when Prowl couldn't forcibly think his way out of a situation.

"It's really nothing Sir. Nothing that will affect my duties."

"I beg to differ and stop calling me Sir you're not on duty now."

Prowl nodded. "Jazz has spoken to you then I take it?" He asked in an unusually small voice.

"He has, don't worry he hasn't told me details, just that he's worried about you and he would appreciate it if you would speak to him when you get the chance."

Prowl huffed with disdain. "He should not have involved you like this, I'm sorry Optimus."

Optimus held up his hand. "Don't apologize; fact of the matter is that I am involved."

"Sir?" Prowl frowned.

"He's my third in command Prowl, you are my second, and it's not going to be conducive to staff morale and operations if you are avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Then what are you doing?" Optimus couldn't help but be amused by the situation, Prowl really was being as stubborn as Jazz had described.

"I… I'm…" Prowl's scowl deepened. "Am I not permitted to spend my free time by myself?"

Optimus chuckled. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's personal."

"Your condition." Optimus didn't need to ask he was privy to all the records for the mechs under his command and Prowl had confided in him after the incident at Praxus which had caused the condition.

Prowl didn't respond, which was all the confirmation Optimus needed. "Prowl, just try talking to him, sometimes it's worth taking a risk."

Prowl pressed his mouth into a grim line and gave a short nod. Optimus sucked in air through his vents and let it out with a heavy sigh. "I'll see you at morning briefing Prowl; we need to go over the plans for preventing these Decepticon raids."

"Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed." Prowl got up to leave. "Oh and Prowl?" His second met his gaze. "Try to talk to him before then, I want you both clear headed for the meeting."

Prowl dropped his gaze and quickly vacated the office.

****

Come the morning Optimus was the first in the briefing room, which was unusual as Prowl was always the first to arrive. Optimus hoped that he was later than normal for a good reason; he sincerely hoped that reason was Jazz. His worst fears were confirmed however when Jazz entered the room looking less than happy and much to Optimus's surprise Prowl was one of the last to arrive, looking a little flustered. This did not bode well.

The meeting got underway without much further ado. Red Alert briefed everyone on the increased security protocols, especially those involving personal consoles in the wake of the Decepticons increased activity. Ratchet ran through a brief summary of injuries they had incurred in recent skirmishes and what they could do to help prevent such careless wounds. This resulted in light banter, a welcome relief for a morning briefing.

"Ratchet you know we only get injured so we can spend time in your sunny company." Sideswipe nudged his brother with a devious grin.

Ratchet scowled in their direction. "Fat chance youngling, you like my company so much how's about I lock you in the medbay so I don't have to spend all my free time knocking dents out of your thick head?"

The mechs around the table chuckled. Sideswipe held up his hands in defeat. "Whoa Ratchet it's too soon… besides." He dropped his voice to a low whisper. "You're a little… mature for me." Sunstreaker burst into sniggers beside him.

Ratchet made to get out his seat. "Why you…" He was ready for throttling the giggling red mech before Optimus stepped in.

"Sideswipe stop goading Ratchet, if you ever wish to be repaired again."

"Sorry Prime." Sideswipe ducked his head. It was obvious that Optimus was amused.

"Ratchet please try not to kill my mechs, we need all the cannon fodder we've got to throw at the Decepticons."

The table erupted into laughter at Optimus's dry joke ignoring the twins' indignant cries of protest. "Let's return to the matter at hand shall we?" Optimus stated after the cheerful murmurs had died down. He glanced at his SIC who had uncharacteristically remained silent, not even bothering to chastise the twins. "Prowl, if you would?"

Optimus noticed Jazz stiffen visibly out of the corner of his optic and suddenly had the growing urge to be somewhere else.

Prowl outlined details of extra patrols that they had put into place to strengthen their perimeter and covered the main strategy that he and Optimus had brainstormed in the wake of increased attacks. They needed information, how, why the Decepticons were attacking what they were after and for that they needed Jazz and his special ops team. The tactician ran through the plan of action only to be stopped half way by a disgruntled sounding Jazz.

The room fell silent as the dispassionate glare of Prowl fell on the saboteur. "Do you have a problem Jazz?"

Jazz glanced up his visor meeting Prowl's optics. "Yes I do. Yer plan is flawed."

Optimus felt like he was being suffocated by the tension and found himself holding his intakes as Prowl's face took on a dark look.

"The plan is perfectly sound. What are you basing your assumptions on?"

Jazz gracefully jumped to his feet and made his way around to the visual aid near to where Prowl was standing. Optimus groaned internally as Jazz began pointing out the flaws in the plan, which Prowl predictably countered with ever more logical responses. Optimus could see that they were both right when he studied the plan from his safe vantage point across the room, but unlike usual times when they had disagreed, it didn't look like either one was going to back down and a compromise seemed further and further out of reach as they argued politely over the tactics. He glanced at his CMO who shook his head and rolled his optics. Optimus knew he should step in before the meeting got out of hand, he could tell Jazz was getting increasingly wound up by Prowl's infuriatingly logical argument.

"Prowl, Jazz we can discuss this in my office in more detail."

Optimus did not get the response he was expecting.

"Why do ya have t' be such a stubborn aft?!" Jazz finally snapped his familiar cheerful disposition replaced with a scowl.

"Because you don't think logically and when you don't get your own way, you act like an immature youngling." Prowl snapped back, his doorwings arched into a sharp V, rigid on his back.

"I'm immature?"

"Yes."

"Well yer a coward!"

"What?!" Prowl glared at the bold, flippant accusation from an equally irate Jazz.

"Ya heard me, ya'd rather skirt along around the outside of something than address it head on and then when somethin' confronts ya that ya don't like. Ya run away. And ya think I'm immature?!"

"Just because I would rather take a more tactically sound approach rather than rushing into something without thinking rationally about it first, does not make me a coward!" Prowl barely restrained the snarl escaping his vocals.

"Alright maybe not a coward but yer still scared of facing anything head on. Ya hide ya head in the sand hoping it will go away. Well it's not gonna go away Prowl!"

"And you refuse to see when something is unobtainable. You don't even bother considering the consequences; you assume everything will work out just fine. Well life doesn't work that way Jazz are you truly so naïve as to think you can get your own way all the time?!"

"At least I don't give up when I know something's worth fighting for!"

Sideswipe leant closer to his golden twin. "Uumm are we still talking about the Decepticons?" He muttered quietly receiving an equally confused look from his brother.

The room was deadly silent as the two mechs argued loudly.

"Hey guys come on; we shouldn't be fighting over this." Bumblebee piped up in his ever cheery manner. He was ignored.

"Ya know what yer problem is Prowl?"

"Well I'm sure you're going to tell me, you've delighted in pointing out all of my flaws so far, what's one more."

"Ya don't trust me!"

Prowl was taken aback by the angry retort.

"Not only that, ya don't trust anyone. Ya so stubborn and blinded by yer logic that ya can't see a good thing when it's in front of ya. Ya'd rather push everything away that interferes with ya perfect little routinely, organized world." Jazz jabbed a finger into Prowl's chest. "Well life isn't logical, it isn't organized and it sure as slag ain't routine!"

He drew back a snarl present on his normally cheerful features. "But ya'll never see that because yer too much of a slagtard t' even try."

Prowl growled audibly at the insult and his doorwings suddenly flared out making him seem a lot bigger and a lot more intimidating. "That is far better that being an irresponsible glitch who jumps in with both feet and his optics closed without thinking anything through first." He took a deliberate angry step toward Jazz his voice dropping to a low growl. "It's mechs like you that get themselves and others hurt or even killed."

The room literally froze around the two furious mechs; the heavy atmosphere was tangible, static, Jazz glared at Prowl who returned his glare with equal venom, their black and white frames shaking with barely repressed rage.

"That's enough!" Optimus rumbled. "Everyone dismissed. Jazz, Prowl…my off…" Before Optimus could finish his sentence Prowl spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. Leaving everyone staring after him in surprise.

Jazz dropped his head into his hands and sank down into the nearest seat. His comm. buzzed.

//Hey don't worry Jazz we'll get him for saying that about you.//

//Don't Sideswipe, it's not worth it.//

//He's an aft, he shouldn't have said it.// Sunstreaker interrupted.

//I don't care alright guys. Please just stay out of it.//

//Well we'll not get involved in your spat with Prowl but that doesn't mean we can't have any fun.//

//Guys wait… don't do anything stupid.// Jazz groaned as they twins raced from the room already buried in their own plotting.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Jazz glanced up at Optimus. "I fragged things up didn't I?"

Optimus let out a sympathetic chuckle. "You could have handled it better."

"What was I thinking?" He dropped his gaze to the floor again. There was no way Prowl would ever speak to him outside of a work environment now.

"Jazz if there's one thing I know about Prowl it's that he doesn't tend to hold a grudge. It's not logical."

Jazz couldn't help a snort of amusement at that.

"If you want to convince him that you have a valid point Jazz, you need to show him that you're serious."

Jazz stood and met his leader's earnest gaze. "What d' ya mean Prime? I couldn't be anymore serious!"

"I am assuming that the current tension between you two is of a more intimate nature?"

Jazz dropped his gaze feeling his face plates flush. "Sorry Prime, I should have kept it out of the meeting."

"It's ok, I also know how stubborn Prowl can be and walking out on you rather than talking about it is surprising from him, but you must understand he's been through this before."

Jazz's optics widened. "Sir?"

"It was when the condition first came about. He was in a relationship."

"Yeah he did mention something." Jazz mumbled, casting his mind back. "What happened?"

"Prowl never told me details but his partner was with him before Praxus was destroyed and then afterward just when Prowl needed someone, they left him."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons, it was after that, that Prowl confided in me about what was wrong with him." Optimus's optics dimmed a little with sympathy. "He did infer that his partner thought he was defective, a glitch that required reprogramming."

Jazz baulked at the statement. "That would have wiped out his personality!"

"Indeed."

Jazz growled. "So he doesn't trust anyone?"

"He did for a little while. Until he had an unpleasant experience which sent him into stasis lock."

"Yeah I think I know what that was." Jazz muttered quietly. His anger was fading to dull pounding in his cortex.

Optimus continued. "So you can see why he is overly defensive? You want some advice?"

"Anything would help at this point."

"Speak to Ratchet. Tell him you know about Prowl's condition, he might be able to help."

Jazz frowned. "But what about confidentiality?"

Optimus laughed. "This is affecting my two senior officers' duties, not to mention creating an unnecessary tension throughout the base. Tell him it's an order if he's uncomfortable. I'll accept full responsibility for the repercussions. This needs to be sorted out and soon." He pinched the plates of his nasal bridge. "Primus knows I don't need any more reasons for the twins' to increase their pranks on my tactician."

Jazz nodded and laughed, remembering that he should probably catch up to the twins before they did something that got themselves fragged by Prowl. "I'll go see the Doc now."

Optimus gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Jazz you're going to need all of your charms to win him over."

"Got it Prime." Jazz finally grinned. "And thanks."

****

Prowl paced the length of his office. His intakes hitched in irritation and anger and also guilt. He'd argued in front of the entire crew, he'd made it personal. Jazz had made it personal first but that wasn't the point, he should have risen above it. It was all a matter of logic. Where Jazz was concerned however, his logic failed him spectacularly.

Prowl slumped into his chair. He needed to fix it, he had been out of line with what he'd said and he knew that he owed Jazz an apology. Picking up a data pad on his desk, his optics narrowed as he read the details of Blaster's gathering. Jazz would be there, no matter what was going on in Jazz's life, he wouldn't miss one of Blaster's parties unless he was off base or incapacitated.

Prowl got to his feet. Time had flown by, he'd wasted pretty much the entire solar cycle thinking about Jazz and how to make things right, if he even wanted to make things right. He didn't touch upon his feelings for Jazz that was a whole separate issue that Prowl didn't want to deal with. One step at a time, that was the logical approach. Deal with the immediate issue first.

Composing himself and reining in his erratic emotions Prowl left his office for the rec room. He only hoped that he was early enough for there to be very few mechs around. He did not fancy apologizing in front of everyone. He'd made a fool out of himself enough for one solar cycle.

Much to his dismay, the rec room was full. It bustled with music and chatter. Prowl felt a sudden wave of anxiety as he spotted Jazz lounging on the large make shift sofa. He was chatting with an animated Bluestreak and Bumblebee. He laughed, Prowl shivered, he loved to hear Jazz laugh. His optics widened when Bluestreak caught sight of him and waved. Prowl didn't fail to notice the darkening expression on Jazz's attractive features. Taking a deep intake of air Prowl made his way across the room.

Jazz didn't acknowledge the black and white mech when he came to a stop beside him. He instead continued talking to Bumblebee who looked visibly uncomfortable with the growing air of tension.

"Prowl are you and Jazz talking again? Because that would be great, I know that you both don't want to be fighting and that you both like each other really, and it makes me really sad to see that you're not getting on when you usually go so well together and Jazz has been bummed out since your fight and…"

"Bluestreak give it a break!" Jazz hissed glaring at the Datsun.

Bluestreak clamped his mouth shut and the room had fallen to hushed murmurs at the sound of Jazz's outburst. He glanced around the room, all optics were on them. Pursing his lip components he stood to face the impassive Prowl.

"What do ya want Prowl?" He growled.

"I… I came to apologize." His doorwings fluttered with repressed emotion as the whispers travelled through the room.

Jazz drew back slightly and his visor brightened. "Yer gonna' apologize… t' me?"

Prowl inclined his head to the side, a single optic ridge rising above his optic. "Please don't sound too surprised."

Jazz actually laughed. "Well this I gotta' hear." He folded his arms and with a faint smirk waited for Prowl to continue.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and entirely untrue. I know for a fact you are quite conscientious when it comes to your work it was wrong of me to imply otherwise." Prowl dropped his helm and stared at the floor, the full shame of what he'd said hitting him all at once.

"Is that it?"

He snapped his head back up to stare at Jazz. "Ah… I suppose it's not. I apologize for avoiding you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Yer not sorry for causing this whole mess because yer too stubborn t' talk t' me?"

Prowl flinched visibly. "Yes Jazz, I am sincerely regretful that this got so out of hand. I should have trusted you."

"Yeah… ya should have."

Prowl glanced up from beneath his dipped chevron to meet Jazz's visor. For the first time in a long time he couldn't read his friend and that realisation worried him. Would Jazz forgive him, did he even want to?

"Apology accepted." Jazz flashed him a small grin.

The room seemed to burst back into life at that point and the two mechs found themselves stood closer together in an attempt to hear each other over the noise.

Prowl straightened and nodded returning the grin with a rarely seen, even smaller smile. "Are we ok?"

Jazz shrugged. "We will be I guess."

Prowl nodded and took his leave.

"Hey Prowler." Prowl glanced back to see Jazz's smile. "Would ya like t' join me?"

Prowl couldn't stop the smile that spread across his labial plating. "I would like that very much."

"Great! Grab yer self some high grade and get yer aft back here."

Jazz flopped back down into his seat only to be engulfed by the twins as they crashed beside him. "Whoa guys where's the fire?"

"Right behind us." Sunstreaker flinched peering over the back of the sofa.

"It carries wrenches." Sideswipe added.

"And really big guns." Sunstreaker continued.

Jazz frowned. "What did ya do now?"

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged. "Oh… nothing much just rigged the high grade dispenser… to umm…"

"To uumm what?"

"Explode…" Sideswipe squeaked as Jazz's glare bore down on him. The black and white mech didn't get chance to respond.

"YOU!"

All optics fell on Ironhide and Ratchet entering the room. Jazz's mouth fell open at the sight of Ironhide's red frame splattered with large patches of pink. The smell of dried high grade energon assaulted his olfactory sensors.

"GET YOUR FRAGGIN' AFTS HERE NOW!!" Ratchet was brandishing his favourite wrench and Ironhide had powered up his largest gun.

The twins squeaked and scrambled over each other in an attempt to escape the room. They were promptly grabbed by both Ironhide and Ratchet. "How many others have ya rigged!?" Ironhide bellowed the muzzle of his gun prodding Sideswipe's midriff.

"J—just the one."

"Which one?" Jazz interrupted in an attempt to placate the angry weapons specialist.

Sunstreaker pointed. "That one."

All their optics turned to stare upon the dispenser that Prowl was just about to use. "Oh slag." The twins uttered in unison.

"Prowl look out…!" Jazz rushed forward.

A loud bang filled the rec room and smoke hissed into the room. Nobody moved as they continued to stare at the now pink stained, soaking wet Prowl stood at the energon dispenser. Prowl himself didn't move for a few seconds, Jazz was concerned that he may have glitched. He took a step forward when Prowl suddenly let out a spluttered cough from his vocaliser.

Turning to face him the incredulous look on Prowl's face plates would normally have had Jazz rolling on the floor in fits of laughter but the way Prowl glared at him told him it wouldn't be wise. The SIC wiped pink fluid from his optics with one hand and stared at his chassis.

"If you'll excuse me… I'll be in the wash racks."  
Jazz made to step closer. "I'm sorry Prowl, I didn't know…"

Prowl held up a finger and shook his head to silence him as he passed and didn't say another word as he approached the twins. Both the mechs struggled in Ironhide's and Ratchet's grip but fell limp when Prowl simply walked past them and out of the room without so much as a glare.

"Are we off the hook then?"

"Not on your Primus cursed existence." Ratchet growled. "You're both going to the brig." The medic pointed an irate finger at Jazz. "What the frag are you still doing stood there?!"

"What, I didn't do anything!" Jazz retorted.

"Go after him!" Ratchet bellowed.

Jazz's optics widened. "- Oh - " He took Ratchet's advice and promptly sprinted from the room.

****

Prowl stood under the rushing warm water and hissed in frustration. Try as he might he couldn't reach the drying stains splattered across his door wings. After throwing the cleaning brush on the floor in frustration he let out a loud growl before letting his shoulders and doorwings droop in defeat.

"Let me help ya with that."

Prowl jumped, startled, only to find Jazz approaching him, a slight smirk of amusement on his face. "There's no need Jazz I can manage."

"Didn't look that way t' me." Jazz entered the wash rack anyway and picked up the brush. Before Prowl could stop him, he began cleaning the hard to reach door panels of sticky pink energon.

He felt Prowl's entire frame tense before he shivered with a relaxed sigh. "That better?"

"Much, thank you."

Jazz smiled. "It's no problem. I wanted t' talk t' ya anyway."

Prowl was instantly tense again, so Jazz began massaging the door panels in small circles with his fingers to help him relax. "About us…"

"Jazz we've been over this."

"Nah we haven't we argued. We've not talked."

The door panel was pulled from Jazz's grasp as Prowl turned to frown at him. "Jazz I don't want to go through this again… please… not after…"

Jazz held up his hand. "Just hear me out… please Prowler ya owe me that much." He gestured for Prowl to turn back around so he could continue cleaning his other doorwing.

Starting up his ministrations again, he waited until Prowl relaxed a little more before continuing. "I went t' see Ratchet."

"You did what?" Prowl tried to turn but Jazz held onto his door tighter.

"Calm down. I wanted t' know about yer condition. How I could help ya… enjoy yerself."  
Prowl growled softly. "He shouldn't have said anything."

"Well he wasn't going t' but he realized it was in yer best interests." Jazz paused as he concentrated on a particularly sensitive spot along the hinges of Prowl's door, eliciting a gasp from the SIC.

"He told me how t' dissipate the energy build up. Ya know so it doesn't get painful?"

Prowl went very still.

"It means that ya can still feel pleasure and just not be driven into pain." Jazz moved closer, sliding between the fluttering appendages and kissing the joints tenderly. "It gives me way more time t' find out what drives ya crazy." He began to lick the energon that was still drying along Prowl's back. "What makes ya hot."

Prowl moaned softly as Jazz continued to run his glossa along sensitive joins and seams, flicking over armour plating.

"What word makes ya overload." Jazz whispered into his audio.

"I… I don't know Jazz…"

Jazz slipped his hands around Prowl's waist and dragged his fingers along exposed wiring just beneath his bumper, before trailing across to stimulate the headlights. He pressed his mouth into the crook of Prowl's neck and licked at the energon dribbling across the cabling. "Come on Prowler… ya have t' trust me." He purred, grinning as Prowl's entire frame shuddered with the vibrations.

He slipped his smaller frame around Prowl's so he was facing him. His hands sliding down Prowl's front to toy with his interface panel. Jazz bit his lower lip seductively and lowered his helm so he could continue to lick the energon from Prowl's chest.

"Nngghh… Jazz stop… we can't…"

"We can Prowler…" Jazz licked further down humming pleasurably as he did so. "Trust me. I won't hurt ya again."

"Ja—Jazz…" Prowl's optics shuttered, his head dropping back with a soft moan.

He on lined his optics to find Jazz's face almost touching his own. That tiny devious grin pulling at his lips. Jazz leaned forward, his fingers idly stroking Prowl's interface panel. He dipped his head and closed his mouth around sensitive sensor nodes lining Prowl's throat. He felt Prowl's hands dig into his shoulders his smooth vocals catching in his throat as he groaned loudly at the sensual caress of his glossa.

Jazz could feel the heat and charge from Prowl building as he held onto him, but he didn't want to stop. Ratchet had shown him how to help Prowl; he could drive the stoic mech to the point of overload and bring him down easily, giving him more than enough opportunity to discover the trigger that made Prowl scream in pleasure. He would sit and read a dictionary to him if he had to.

Prowl let out a whimper as Jazz purred against his throat his hot glossa licking tingling sensor nodes and his warm soft mouth sucking gently on increasingly sensitive cables. He shuddered as the electrical build up heated his entire chassis, his cooling fans kicking in at a particularly seductive nip of his throat from Jazz.

Jazz shifted bringing his mouth in contact with Prowl's, swallowing his gasp and soft moans. Prowl could taste the high grade on Jazz's glossa as it caressed his own. Part of him was screaming at him to let go, to push Jazz away. Jazz sensing the sudden tension in Prowl's frame, wrapped his arms around him tightly and deepened the kiss.

Pulling back Jazz smiled at Prowl's flushed panting form. "Primus ya taste so sweet Prowl." He purred.

Without warning Prowl's grip tightened dramatically around his shoulders, causing Jazz to wince and hiss as his tapered fingers dug into his armour hard. He could only stare, mouth agape, as Prowl threw his head back with a silent scream, his entire frame shuddered and locked. Jazz could feel the waves of crackling energy tickling his fingertips and his optics widened in disbelief and a renewed lust.

Prowl twitched and fell limp in his arms. His helm coming to rest on Jazz's shoulder as he panted hard in an attempt to cool down. "Oh Primus…" He whispered, struggling to keep himself standing.

Jazz pushed him back to face him. "Did ya just?"

Prowl let out a coy chuckle and nodded.

"Wow…" Jazz breathed.

Prowl rested his helm once more in the crook of Jazz's neck and nuzzled him gently. "What did you say?"

"I said ya taste… sweet…" Jazz whispered hesitantly.

He almost laughed out loud as Prowl shuddered in release once more his cries of pleasure filling the room. Prowl's sensor net was still hyper sensitive and Jazz intended on making the most of it.

Prowl rode out the intense waves of pleasure crashing through his systems, his optics whited out and he felt his knees buckle sending both him and Jazz to the wet floor. He could barely form coherent thoughts as Jazz's beautiful laugh reached his audios.

Jazz leaned forward to kiss Prowl's audio and pressed his forehead against the red chevron. A sly grin spread across his face as his fingers removed Prowl's interface cover.

Dropping his voice to low rumbling purr, he met Prowl's dim lust filled optics. "Scream for me…sweet."

Jazz was rewarded with Prowl's most intense and powerful overload yet. The black and white arched into him.

"OooOOOOOHH… JaaAAAZZ!!" Prowl screamed, his vocaliser breaking into bursts of static as he cried out with each throbbing, pulsing wave of energy overloading every sensor node in his body.

Jazz followed Prowl to the floor as he fell back into the water still trembling violently as overload roared through his circuits sending him into blissful oblivion. He traced sensual lines along the quivering door panels and lightly kissed the chevron. He waited for Prowl to come back online, his own interface components burning with want.

Prowl murmured softly as Jazz kissed him.

"Hey Prowler." Jazz grinned. "How are ya feeling?"

"Nngghh… oh Jazz…that was…"

"Shhh…" Jazz silenced Prowl with another tender kiss. "I'm not done with ya yet beautiful."

Prowl quirked his brow at him. "Beautiful?"

Jazz laughed. "Have ya ever seen ya overload?" He kissed him harder. "I've never seen anything like it. I swear I could overload just watchin' ya."

Prowl actually laughed softly. "Glad I can be of service."

Jazz stroked Prowl's flushed face plates and smiled warmly, chuckling at the low moan of want escaping pale lip components in response to his fingers sensually caressing Prowl's module. "Yer so much more than that Prowler."

Prowl reached up to pull Jazz's lips to his own, his glossa plunging inside the parted, hot mouth. It was deep and arousing and he wanted nothing more than to stay locked like this with Jazz. He felt his module being plugged into Jazz's port and moaned wantonly into his mouth before breaking the kiss with a gasp.

"Oohhhh… I could get used to this."


End file.
